1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print system in which a printing apparatus executes printing in accordance with a print instruction from an information processing apparatus and also relates to the information processing apparatus, the printing apparatus, and a printing method.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as such a kind of print system, there has been known a print system in which print data is stored into a box as a specific memory in a printer until a print instruction is issued from a host side (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-169674). In such a print system, the box is associated with print setting and when a document (print data) is inputted into the box, the print setting is automatically applied to printing upon executing the printing. The print data is stored into the box together with the print setting. Further, when the print setting is automatically applied, which one of the print setting associated with the box and print setting annexed to the print data is preferentially used can be previously set.
In the conventional print system, however, since the print data stored in the box on the printer side is not associated as application data on the host computer side, there are the following problems.
That is, as for the same document (print data), when the user does not recognize the fact that the document has already been stored in the box, in spite of the fact that the print data exists in the box, it is necessary to form the print data again, transmit the formed print data, and allow the printer to execute the printing.
In this case, since a printing process is executed from the beginning, performance is delayed. Further, since the same print data is stored as another file into the box, data management is not efficient.
Since the print data is formed again irrespective of whether or not print setting information stored in the printing apparatus has been edited, there is a problem that the performance is low.